Mes 10 règles fondamentales
by CMALFOY
Summary: Rita Skeeter journaliste a demandé à quelques élèves de Poudlard de donner leurs 10 règles d'or!
1. chapitre 1:les 10 règles de Drago Malfoy

Mes 10 règles fondamentales

Chapitre 1 : Les 10 règles fondamentales de Drago Malfoy

Votre chère et dévouée Rita Skeeter se trouve au sein du château de Poudlard pour recueillir le témoignage de quelques élèves dans le but d'apporter de la matière à mon futur livre « Je vous dis tout sur les secrets de Poudlard ».

Le grand, le beau , le merveilleux Drago Malfoy désire nous faire part de ces règles fondamentales qui constitue un des héritages des Malfoys. Il a également accepté de nous en faire la présentation :

1- Etre à Serpentard 

Bien évidemment un Malfoy se doit d'être un sorcier, un sang pur et être admis chez Serpentard.

2-Se moquer des être inférieurs :

En effet, un Malfoy se doit de faire comprendre son rang à son interlocuteur. Tout en haut évidemment : les sangs purs, et puis forcément en bas tous les autres sang-mêlé, sang de bourbe, elfe de maison, cracmol… vous avez compris l'idée.

Je m'interroge cependant sur certaines personnes, où puis –je classer Pansy Parkinson ? Bien sur c'est une sang pure, mais peut-on réellement la mettre à mon niveau ou à celui de mon ami Blaise Zabini, non évidemment, elle se classerait dans la catégorie bécasse sans espoir d'amélioration. Un autre cas m'interpelle celui de Crabbe-Goyle, je parle bien d'un cas car on ne peut les séparer, ils n'ont qu'un demi cerveau chacun. Et cette fois encore se sont des sangs purs, ça me fait froid dans le dos de le reconnaître mais Potter comme sang-mêlé vaut mieux que ces deux énergumènes !

Vous le comprendrez aisément, cette règle comporte des nuances !

3-Toujours garder son sang froid :

C'est bien connu je conserve toujours un masque impassible en toutes circonstances.

Mais là encore, il y a une exception se faire transformer en fouine bondissante, souvenir particulièrement humiliant je préfère en rester là.

4-Etre le meilleur partout

Je sais vous allez me dire là encore il y a des exceptions. Oui, je sais, Potter me bat de temps en temps au quidditch (mauvaise foi) et Granger est meilleure que moi dans quelques matières (de nouveau mauvaise foi). Mais je reste le meilleur dans la plus difficile des matières : la potion grâce à mon intelligence et mes incroyables capacités ! Non le favoritisme de mon parrain Severus Rogue n'a rien avoir là dedans !

5-Avoir toujours raison

6-Etre souvent de mauvaise foi

Je ne peux séparer les règles 5 et 6 en effet il faut parfois utiliser son intelligence , une pointe de ruse ou de mauvaise foi selon certaines mauvaises langues pour rester le meilleur et avoir toujours raison!

7-Se mettre du côté des plus forts

Et oui nous ne sommes pas des gentils poufsouffles nous sommes de fiers Serpentards.

Nous sommes rusés, déterminés, intelligents d'autres diraient perfides, retords, lâches c'est à voir

Il est vrai que nos choix sont parfois discutables : Dolorès Ombrage pour ne pas la citer !

8-Toujours avoir de la répartie

Il est vital pour un Malfoy d'avoir de la répartie un regard glacial ne suffit pas toujours pour remettre à sa place un indésirable !

9-Avoir du goût

Ou ne pas s'habiller à la Weasley !

En effet, qui voudrait de Ron Weasley comme cavalier au bal de Poudlard ou même de Potter (hormis pour sa célébrité) qui n'a jamais su se coiffer !

10-Epouser un sang pur (ou une sang pure pour les hommes évidement )

Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, je doute d'appliquer cette règle et j'ai quelques difficultés à appliquer les règles 2,3, 4, 5, 7 et pense que vous en apprendrez plus là-dessus par la prochaine personne qui va vous faire part à son tour de ses 10 règles.

Rita Skeeter reprend la parole : oui, en effet, nous allons découvrir plein de choses avec le second entretien.


	2. Chap 2:les 10 règles d'Hermione Granger

Mes 10 règles fondamentales

Chapitre 2 : Les 10 règles fondamentales d'Hermione Granger

Voici Rita Skeeter, votre aimable reporter, de nouveau à Poudlard pour recueillir cette fois-ci le témoignage d'Hermione Granger.

Certains la connaissent comme la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, d'autres la connaissent comme Miss je sais tout : meilleure élève de Poudlard.

En exclusivité pour votre journal préféré :les 10 règles d'or d'Hermione Granger !

N'avoir que des Optimums

Il faut avouer que je réussie assez bien, j'ai toujours de très bons résultats cependant un (et un seul je tiens à le préciser !) m'échappe. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle d'un certain professeur dont je n'ai pas le droit de révéler l'identité , je peut juste vous révéler que sa classe se trouve dans des cachots, qu'il ne connaît pas l'existence du shampoing, je n'en dis pas plus !

Enfin, je ne renonce pas, j'espère pouvoir vous annoncer un jour avoir obtenue la meilleure note, ça serait d'autant plus facile si ce professeur était remplacé (petit message pour notre directeur : donner lui enfin la défense contre les forces du mal!)

Vénérer la bibliothèque

Il n'y a pas de pièce plus importante que la bibliothèque, quel endroit merveilleux ou on peut réviser ses cours plusieurs mois avant les examens, faire des kilomètres de parchemins, lire et relire des volumes et des volumes d'ouvrages inconnus pour la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard !

Certains élèves (un surtout) vous diront qu'il y a 2 pièces indispensables à Poudlard : la cuisine et la Grande Salle ce ne sont que des ventres sur pattes !

Toujours respecter ses professeurs

Les professeurs font un métier formidable pas toujours compris. Je souhaite rendre un hommage particulier à notre cher professeur de métamorphose. Un autre hommage à un professeur un peu particulier mais tellement attachant : Rubeus Hagrid.

Il y a bien sur des exceptions, certains « professeurs » ne rentrent pas vraiment dans ce cadre (professeurs de potion et de divination , au hasard bien sûr !).

Respecter le règlement

En tant que préfète je me dois de donner l'exemple. Il est vrai que parfois la situation exige une petite entorse à ce règlement (prendre un passage secret pour aider ses amis : règle 6, combattre des Mangemorts, espionner des Serpentards…). Je reste intransigeante pour enlever des points, je suis juste, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Serpentards sont indisciplinés, ils perdent donc plus de points !

Défendre les elfes de maison

J'espère que vous ,lecteurs, êtes tous de fidèles fervents de la SALE : Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Je fait un bref rappel : il s'agit de défendre les elfes de maison qui ont été maltraité depuis bien trop longtemps par les sorciers qui se croient supérieurs.

Certains sorciers restent irréductibles (un surtout, un magnifique blond aux yeux bleus ça vous dit quelque chose ?) mais je ne renonce pas à le convaincre j'ai certains moyens à ma disposition pour le convaincre (sourire sadique) !

Toujours être là pour ses amis

Même si vos amis vous attirent les pires ennuis (poursuites par des Mangemorts, volonté du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps de vous tuer : ça vous donne une idée) et ne sont pas toujours reconnaissants : ne jamais les laisser tomber !

Ne jamais monter sur un balai !

Etant née moldue quelle idée de vouloir monter sur cet engin de mort ! Il me sert à balayer logique pour un balai, non ? D'accord, je suis une sorcière, mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami sont les meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard mais enfin quoi j'ai peur !

Ne pas fréquenter les Serpentards

Avec des amis Gryffondors ayant un certain penchant à détester les Serpentards, il est vrai que je ne les fréquentais pas. Les choses ont un peu évolué depuis que mon petit ami est le prince des Serpentard.

9-Avoir toujours raison

Reconnaissez le quand vous m'appelez miss je sais tout c'est que vous considérez vous même que j ai toujours raison, non ? La preuve avec l'exemple de Pattenrond, Ron n'a jamais voulu croire en l'innocence de ce chat, et pourtant c'est un héros il nous a défendu contre un être perfide. Je prend cet exemple qui me viens à l'esprit mais il y en a de nombreux autres. J 'ai tout de suite remarqué à son arrivée que le professeur Lockart n'était pas à la hauteur de son poste, comment ça j'étais en admiration devant lui, c'est faux !

10-Etre calme et réfléchie en toutes circonstances

Ou ne pas perdre son sang-froid même si les autres font tout pour vous le faire perdre. Prenez par exemple mes deux meilleurs amis : ils ne veulent jamais faire leurs devoirs et souhaitent copier mon travail, m'entraînent dans d'incroyables aventures. Mais je reste une jeune femme calme, réfléchie. Il est vrai que j'ai malheureusement enfreint cette règle quelques fois : rappelez vous une certaine gifle sur un certain Serpentard et notre ancienne professeur de divination !

Mais il ne s'agit que d'exceptions !

Il faut des exceptions pour confirmer les règles !


	3. Chapter 3

Mes 10 règles fondamentales :

Chapitre 3 : Les 10 règles fondamentales de Ronald Weasley

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à A Smiling Cat et x3-Lilly-XD pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

A Gaeldrech : dans le premier chapitre, il y a bien 10 règles, en fait c'était une erreur de frappes.

Bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre !

Les 10 règles fondamentales de Ronald Weasley :

Ne jamais faire confiance aux Serpentards

En tout bon Gryffondor, je me dois de respecter cette règle. On ne peut jamais leur faire confiance : sans même faire allusion à leur rôle auprès des Mangemorts , ils sont mauvais joueurs, fourbes, cruels.

Prenons l'exemple de Drago Malefoy, cette fouine… comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'il séduise notre Hermione, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Et Harry qui est d'accord avec ça !

Je crois qu'Harry est devenu un sage : il accepte Malefoy, il adore ma sœur et la supporte, alors qu'elle peut se comporter comme une peste, Harry est mon idole !

Se méfier des filles

Non pas que j ai renoncé à leurs charmes bien au contraire, mais je dois avouer que certaines ont jeté un froid à mes ardeurs : Lavande Brown dans le genre sangsue, Fleur dans le genre inaccessible et Hermione dans le genre traîtresse , non non elle ne m'a jamais intéressé mais quand même !

Vous devez me trouver paranoïaque et un peu méfiant avec mes deux premières règles mais à ma place vous le seriez aussi !

Vénérer l'art culinaire

Comment ne pas aimer manger ! Certains me reprochent un trop grand empressement pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle, ou critiquent mon estomac qui réclame toujours plus de nourriture, mais enfin il est normal de vouloir se nourrir !

Ne jamais retarder l'ouverture d'une beuglante

Pour tout ceux qui ont déjà eu l'horreur d'en recevoir une voici quelques conseils :

-dès que vous apercevez le hibou qui vous amène la beuglante courir vite très vite vers un endroit désert.

-se couvrir les oreilles d'un cache oreille (comme en cours de botanique)

-mettre des gants

-la poser par terre, l'ouvrir et reculer très vite pour en entendre le moins possible

Bien sur, vous ne pourrez éviter d'entendre le message mais ces conseils peuvent l'atténuer.

Ne pas pénétrer dans la forêt interdite

Plus jamais je n'irai dans cette maudite forêt, il y a des bêtes horribles, terrifiantes : des araignées !

Se méfier des idées lumineuses de ses grands frères

Pour tout ceux qui ont des grands frères dans le style des miens méfiance !

J 'ai eu droit aux essais de tous leurs nouveaux produits, leur meilleur cobaye c'était moi , depuis je me suis rebellé surtout qu'il ne me font aucune réduction dans leur magasin.

Ne jamais contredire Hermione

Si Hermione vous parle de la SALE dite que vous êtes d'accord, même si vous ne savez pas de quoi elle parle. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas respecter cette règle et je m'en souviens encore !

Cette règle est valable également pour ma sœur et ma mère ! Ah les femmes !

Toujours soutenir ses amis

Malgré nos différents qui ne sont finalement que des broutilles on peut compter les uns sur les autres et c'est ça l'essentiel.

Croire en soi

Il m'aurait été difficile de croire il y a quelques années que j'aurai le poste de gardien dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, de repousser des mangemorts…

10- Se méfier des animaux de compagnie

Oui d'accord avec toutes ses règles vous allez penser que je suis paranoïaque mais enfin ça vous est déjà arrivé que votre animal de compagnie se transforme en homme à la solde du plus terrifiant mage noir et essaye de vous tuer !

Entre les animagus, ceux qui maîtrisent la métamorphose… D'autres animaux sont également suspects. : Pattenrond va peut être se transformer lui aussi dans quelque temps : méfiance…


End file.
